familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kazincbarcika
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Northern Hungary Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Kazincbarcika | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = MSZP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Péter Szitka | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 36.67 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 149 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 27892 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 797.82 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 3700 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 48 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Kazincbarcika is an industrian town in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County, Northern Hungary Region. It lies in the valley of the river Sajó, away from the county capital, Miskolc. History Kazincbarcika was created during the Socialist industrialization, when several villages were unified with the aim of creating an industrial city. The village of Sajókazinc was first mentioned in 1240. It was a mainly agricultural village until 1850, when the first coal mine was opened. The village of Barcika came into existence with the unification of two villages, Upper- and Lower-Barcika. Although a mine was opened nearby, agriculture remained the villagers' main occupation until the 1920s, when a large power plant was built. After World War II, Sajókazinc and Barcika were united under the name Kazincbarcika. In 1954 it was granted town status, and the nearby village of Berente was annexed. The town already had 11,000 residents. The new factory took an active role in developing the town, and its job opportunities drew people from all over the country. In the 1970s Kazincbarcika already had 30,000 residents. In the 1980s mining and heavy industry faced a crisis, and the rate of unemployment was high. The district of Berente separated from the city and became an independent village. It seems that now Kazincbarcika has passed through the crisis. Tourist sights * City Gallery * Small gallery (with photo exhibitions) * Protestant church of Felsőbarcika (Baroque, 18th century) * Greek Catholic church (1995) Famous people * Béni Egressy composer (born in 1814, as son of the Protestant pastor of the church of Sajókazinc.) * Péter Odrobéna footballer (born in 1985) International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Kazincbarcika is twinned with: External links * Official site * Pictures of the history of the city * Aerial photographs Category:Kazincbarcika Category:Settlements in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County Category:Socialist planned cities Category:Planned cities in Hungary